Her Own Happily Ever After
by poxmaker
Summary: Gift for Priestess of Nox: Wisdom decides how she will deal with Zel-Kar. Slash and Femslash. Don't like? Don't read.


A/N: Well, hello there! This story is a present I've written for Priestess of Nox, for writing such wonderful LoSH slash. It's based _almost_ entirely off her story _The Other Side of Possibility_, so if you haven't read that already, this is going to make ZERO sense to you. XD Although, I suggest you read her fic whether you want to understand this one or not--it's amazing.

I would like to point out that this fic contains **slash** of two varieties, so if that's not your thing, or you tend to leave flames, hit the back button know. I don't deal well with intolerance, nor stupidity.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. DC Comics own Brainiac 5 and Kal-El, Priestess owns everyone else (to my knowledge). I only own the plot--but just barely.

Fic based off this single line in chapter 33 of TOSoP: _But maybe, in another life, she would have chosen Wisdom as her lady._

* * *

_In a slightly altered, parallel TOSoP universe, in which, _unfortunately_, Luff-Ke does not exist…_

Wisdom sat on the Els' living room couch reading a book her brother had printed (from memory) for her. Sunlight filtered through the large windows behind her, warming her and making her feel even more comfortable than before. Beside her, on the opposite end of the couch, Brainy was reading his own book.

The book he'd given her was actually a play—a _tragedy_—written by an Earth playwright that had lived nearly five-hundred years before. It was quite fascinating: two young lovers, divided by the feuding of their families, run away to be with each other. That was about as far as she had gotten—the two had just eloped. She figured, though, that something was about to happen—so far the only "tragedy" that had befallen the two had been a few terse words between their parents.

Apparently the play was a classic on Earth—Wisdom wondered why it hadn't been in the palace library back on Colu. When she got back she would have to remedy that.

A loud grunt and a soft giggle reached Wisdom's ears, and she glanced away from the page she was reading to see two members of her extended family wrestling on the floor. Kal-El and Zel-Kar were, apparently, attempting to amuse the former's baby sister, Martha.

It appeared to be working. The two Kryptonians were rolling around on the floor, each attempting to gain the upper hand, while Martha watched and giggled at the sight. Every once in a while one would pin the other, and as if she understood what was going on, Martha would throw her hands up in the air and laugh, cheering them on.

Wisdom allowed a small smile to grace her lips. She really did enjoy being around her new-found family. Never before had she felt such a feeling of warmth and contentment around other people. Never before had she actually felt wanted. Never before had she felt accepted.

These people had only known her for four months, and yet they had readily accepted her into their home, called her their daughter—their sister. Her _real_ parents—the King Logic and Queen Patience of Colu—would never—_had _never—treated her like this. They would have given up the throne before treating their daughter as if she was, in fact, their daughter. They were—

"Jerks," she heard Brainy say from across the couch.

She glanced over at him in surprise.

"Oh, sorry," he said a bit sheepishly. "Your mental defenses tend to weaken when you let your mind wander. I couldn't help but overhear…"

She graced him with her second smile of the day.

"It is okay," she said, marking her place and closing her book while turning to face him. "You are right, they _are_ jerks. But, as far as I am concerned, until they die and leave me the throne, they do not exist."

"Out of mind," Brainy said.

"Yes."

Brainy smiled back at her, and then went back to his own book.

Wisdom gazed back over to the wrestling Kryptonians. Zel-Kar had taken the lead, having turned Kal-El on his front and was holding his hands behind his head. She was making him beg for mercy.

For the third time in less than five minutes Wisdom smiled. She hated to admit it, but Zel-Kar tended to have that effect on her—doing things she wouldn't normally. She had a way of sneaking into Wisdom's mind, prowling around, and then releasing all of the Coluan princess' inhibitions.

Well, _almost_ all.

But every time Wisdom tried to figure out _why_ the Kryptonian woman had this effect on her, she could never figure it out. Zel-Kar was, to put it nicely, annoying at worst and tedious at best. She was overly-hyper, at times extremely vulgar, and was prone to random bouts of insanity involving Wisdom's hair. She was rude, violent, and… and… and a lot more things Wisdom couldn't place at the time.

Yet, with all those negative traits that constantly ran through her mind, Wisdom couldn't help but accept that Zel-Kar had many, many more positive ones. She was friendly, fiercely loyal, kind, accepting, helpful, talented… And, again, Wisdom failed to continue the list, as there were _far_ too many positive traits to keep track of. Trying hurt her head slightly.

So, to sum it all up: Zel-Kar drove Wisdom mad.

Which was why she had already determined what she was going to do about it.

(Unbeknownst to Wisdom, Brainy grinned when he heard that particular thought.)

Caught up in her head, Wisdom didn't notice the figure making its way over to the couch from the other side of the room. Crouched down on all fours, it sprang, leaping for the couch, and landed in between Wisdom and Brainy with such force that it nearly knocked Brainy to the floor.

"Wisdom!" Zel-Kar exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around the Coluan.

Wisdom immediately stiffened, almost rising from her seat in surprise, near panic. She turned to face the Kryptonian that had enveloped her in her embrace and came as close as she would to scowling—her lips formed a very thin, very straight line.

"Zel-Kar," she acknowledged the girl. "Let go."

Zel-Kar pouted but did as she was told, removing herself from Wisdom's person. She didn't let it deter her though, and immediately asked, "Can I brush your hair?"

Wisdom cocked an eyebrow. "No."

Zel-Kar put on the best puppy-dog face she could muster: eyes enlarging, pout growing to unprecedented proportions.

"Pretty please?" she begged.

"No."

"?"

If it had been her habit, Wisdom might've rolled her eyes at such an act of childishness. However, this was Zel-Kar. And, as previously mentioned, Zel-Kar had a way of getting what she wanted from Wisdom. Begging was almost unnecessary.

"Fine," Wisdom relented. "But if you _ever_ want to brush my hair again, you will _never_ pout like that again."

Zel-Kar's expression immediately changed to one of joy and she began to brush Wisdom's long red locks wish a brush she pulled, seemingly, out of thin air.

Wisdom nearly sighed, relaxing into the softness of the couch as Zel-Kar began her ministrations. The rhythmic flow of the brush down her scalp and below, over and over again, filled her with such a contentment that she was sorely tempted to fall asleep.

Zel-Kar's closeness and gentleness also made Wisdom want to do something much more… carnal. The desire crept up her spine, and grew with each tender stroke of Zel-Kar's brush. If she hadn't had such a strict mental discipline, Wisdom might've let herself give in to that temptation.

Wisdom often wondered if she was slightly masochistic—letting Zel-Kar bring her into such a state of delight with the soft caress of her brush, but never letting herself give in and do as her heart commanded. She normally denied the thought though, knowing full well the reason for her actions. Or, more accurately, _in_actions.

She was not in the habit of exposing her inner desires—to anyone. Minus her brother, of course, who had, for all intents and purposes, seen her entire life flash before his eyes. Letting Zel-Kar know of her feelings would be truly out of character for her—a habit she found hard to break.

However, that was about to change.

Pulling herself out of the stupor she had voluntarily allowed herself to be put in, Wisdom reached up and stilled Zel-Kar's hand. She took the brush from her and placed it in her lap.

"Wisdom?" Zel-Kar asked, afraid she'd done something wrong.

Wisdom turned to look her in the eyes. She stared into those chocolate orbs, trying to decide how best to proceed. How had she done it the last time?

Slowly, Wisdom raised her right hand, palm down, and held it in front of Zel-Kar.

Zel-Kar looked extremely confused.

"Wisdom? What're you doing?"

Wisdom took a deep breath and looked once more into Zel-Kar's eyes.

"Zel-Kar," she began, "daughter of Ral-Kar, it is my intention that you should…" She hesitated.

Could she really say it? Finishing that one sentence would break a very solemn vow she had made only four months before. One that had very rarely ever been made by a Coluan royal before, and had never been broken. But, then again, wasn't it worth it?

"It is my intention that you should… become my wife."

The reaction from the room was quite nearly instantaneous: Zel-Kar, being the closest to Wisdom and the focus of the question, promptly gaped in shock and looked as if she wanted to topple over onto the floor to consider her answer. Kal-El _did_ fall to the floor from where he'd been bent over making faces at Martha, and looked to be hyperventilating. Martha giggled at her brother.

Curiously, Brainy was the only one in the room that seemed to not be surprised. Of course, Wisdom had expected as much. He was much too clever for his own (or anyone else's) good.

Slowly getting over her shock, and recovering her ability to form words, Zel-Kar blinked and stared down at Wisdom's patiently waiting hand and managed, "Wisdom… I…"

Also seemingly recovering from shock, Kal-El jumped up from the floor and stormed over to the couch.

"Hold on a second," he said, staring down at Wisdom and Zel-Kar. "Brainy said that you giving him that earring meant that you would never marry." He shot his boyfriend a questioning look.

Wisdom continued to gaze into Zel-Kar's eyes, or, at least, attempt to, as Zel-Kar's eyes were currently downcast.

"I realized that the decision was… _premature_," she said, not looking away from Zel-Kar, "and reconsidered."

Brainy sat his book down and looked up at Kal-El. "Wisdom came to me the other day and asked for the earring back," he explained. "She told me that she was deeply grateful to me for _not_ accepting her marriage proposal, and while her giving me the earring _did_ signify that she would marry no on else, she had decided that she had been wrong—she intended to ask someone else. And while she didn't tell me _who_ she was going to ask, I figured it could only be one in a handful of people. It wasn't hard to figure out it was Zel-Kar."

Kal-El narrowed his eyes at Brainy. "And you just gave it back to her?" he questioned. "After all that you went on about respect and honor?"

Brainy looked slightly annoyed. "She's my sister," he said, "_of course_ I gave it back."

Kal-El wasn't convinced. "And you _knew_ she was going to ask Zel-Kar? I don't know how I feel about this…"

Brainy's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter how _you_ feel."

Zel-Kar turned her eyes from Wisdom's hand to her face, watching as she waited for an answer.

"Wisdom, I don't know what to say…" she said, searching the Coluan's face for an answer.

"Words are not required," Wisdom said gently. "Only action."

The Kryptonian's eyes widened slightly, as if realizing something. Without turning, she asked, "Brainy, what do I do?"

Brainy turned away from the staring match he'd been having with his boyfriend. He leaned forward slightly to see over Zel-Kar's shoulder.

"If you accept," he said, "kiss the top of her hand. If not, turn her hand over and kiss her wrist."

"That's all?" Zel-Kar asked.

"That's all."

Zel-Kar stared into Wisdom's eyes, as if the answer to her decision was somewhere in those orbs that were currently radiating anxiousness—despite Wisdom's calm demeanor. She searched, knowing full well that she would have to make the decision on her own. And, after a moment's time, she did.

Taking a deep breath, Zel-Kar took hold of Wisdom's wrist, bent down, and softly kissed the top of her hand. Then she looked back up at Wisdom, hoping she hadn't made a mistake.

Wisdom smiled gently at her. "You accept?" she asked so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"Yes." Zel-Kar nodded slowly.

Wisdom retracted her hand and reached behind her right ear, retrieving the earring that had previously been hidden by her hair. Then she reached up and placed it on Zel-Kar's right ear.

"I, Princess Wisdom of Colu," she said, "claim you, Zel-Kar of Krypton, as my beloved; and you, Zel-Kar, claim me."

"May your union be a happy one," Brainy finished, it being his duty as the principal witness.

Zel-Kar's gaze had not left Wisdom's eyes during the interaction, but then, as Brainy spoke, she shook out of her trance and noticed that Wisdom was shaking, if only slightly. Smiling almost deliriously, she leaned forward and wrapped Wisdom in her arms. Almost immediately her now-fiancé's shivering stopped, as she leaned into Zel-Kar and wrapped her arms around her as well.

"I love you Wisdom," she said, taking in the scent of the immaculate hair that she loved to play with.

Wisdom leaned out of the embrace, looking Zel-Kar in the eye, before leaning forward again and pressing their lips together. Zel-Kar's eyes close, and she allowed Wisdom to take command, feeling a lifetime's worth of longing spill out that she hadn't even known had existed.

Wisdom, too, was having a bit of a revelation. Was this Zel-Kar getting her way again, or was this something _she_ wanted? She had initiated the kiss, after all… And she _had_ just proposed…

She decided right then and there that her life was basically complete. She had everything she needed—everything she could ever want. A family, friends, and a fiancé. A fiancé that fit into all three categories…

Before she could start to ponder the implications that thought brought on, Wisdom felt Zel-Kar pull away, breathing rapidly. Zel-Kar was also grinning at her—nearly ear to ear.

"What?" Wisdom asked, slightly put off by the grin.

Zel-Kar's grin turned sly. "How long have you known?"

"How long have I known what?"

"How long have you known that you love me?"

"Oh," Wisdom said, actually wondering to herself how long it had been. "A while now, I believe. I cannot think of a certain date as to when I first figured it out. When did you figure out _you_ loved _me_?"

"Oh, I knew from the moment I first saw you," Zel-Kar said, as if it was obvious.

"I see."

Zel-Kar's grin turned, if possible, even more devilish as she leaned forward and said, "You do realize that, from what Brainy has told me, this means I can hug you whenever I want, right?"

Wisdom sighed. "Yes, that is your prerogative."

"Yay!" Zel-Kar exclaimed, bouncing up and tackling Wisdom against the arm of the couch. "I don't think I shall ever let go of you," she sighed, nestling into the crook of her captive's neck.

"You'll have to," Brainy chuckled from behind her. "She can't put on a wedding dress if you're latched on to her."

"By Krypton!" Zel-Kar leapt off of Wisdom and onto the floor. "I can't _wait_ for that! You're going to look… Well… Whatever is beyond gorgeous. Beyond amazing. Beyond beautiful…"

"Stupendous?" Brainy offered.

"That could work," Zel-Kar nodded, "but beyond that still."

Wisdom cocked her head to the side. "You act as if I were the most beautiful thing in the universe."

"Oh, but you are!" Zel-Kar fell to her knees and took hold of Wisdom's hands. "It's a wonder you can't see it!"

"Vanity has never been one of my strong points…" Wisdom muttered.

Suddenly Zel-Kar sprang back up and started pacing around the room.

"We have to start planning the wedding immediately!" She took hold of her chin, seemingly deep in thought. "We need a cake! Guests! Wedding dresses! Bride's Mai—" She stopped abruptly.

"Wait a second… Scrap all of that!" She made a large motion with her hands. "I want a Coluan wedding!"

"Are you sure about that?" Brainy asked, slightly shocked. "That would involve—"

"Meh," Zel-Kar shrugged. "I don't care what it involves. I want to learn everything I can about Coluan culture, starting with the traditional Coluan wedding ceremony. Unless there are any objections, of course?" She looked promptly at Wisdom.

"None," Wisdom said. "I was willing to have a Kryptonian wedding, but if you want a Coluan one, that is fine with me."

"Asher!" Zel-Kar exclaimed her Kryptonian exclamation. "So, how do we go about this? Do we need your parents' permission first or something?"

Wisdom looked slightly amused—if that was even possible for her. "Seeing as how they would most likely not give it, I see no reason to ask them. We will have to invite them to the ceremony, of course, but…"

"But?"

Wisdom picked up her book and eyed it curiously. "The situations in this play that I have been reading are very… _similar_ to our own. I believe that is why my brother gave it to me to read." She gave Brainy a knowing look, and he looked away sheepishly. "We could simply follow the example of Romeo and his Juliet and elope—if we wanted to avoid my parents."

Brainy coughed from across the couch, choking from surprise. Kal-El, who had decided to be quiet during their conversation (lest he incur Wisdom's wrath), was immediately by his side, gently rubbing his boyfriend's back. After he regained control of his airway, and reassured Kal-El that he was fine, Brainy coughed once more, and said, "Umm… Wisdom, you may want to read the rest of that book before you try to emulate it."

Before Wisdom could question him as to why, Zel-Kar spoke up again. "It doesn't matter," she said, "I'm not afraid of your no-good, so-called 'parents'. What could they possibly do?"

"Well, for one, they could take me back to Colu," Wisdom said. "They could keep us apart so we couldn't wed. However, if I asked for asylum here on Krypton, they could do nothing of the sort—to do so would risk war."

Speaking up for the first time in a while, and previous nuptial doubts forgotten, Kal-El sprung from the arm of the couch next to Brainy and said, "Then that's what we'll do! Pri-Nox is a great woman, and I'm sure she'd grant you immunity! I'll see if Dad can speak to her tomorrow."

Wisdom looked up at him, liking him just a little bit more. "Thank you Kal-El… Brother."

Kal-El beamed, sitting back down, and Brainy hugged him.

Zel-Kar was still pacing. "Okay, so that's settled: Wisdom'll get asylum on Krypton. Mommy and Daddy Stupid aren't a problem… What's next?"

"What happens next is that you relax," Brainy said, arms still around Kal-El. "You're going to need it. Culture lesson number one: The proposed plans the wedding."

"By myself??" Zel-Kar nearly fell over in shock.

Brainy laughed. "Of course not. Your friends help you as well. It's just that Wisdom will have absolutely no say in the wedding preparations. It's like her gift to you for saying yes. Or, if you want, your gift to her for proposing in the first place."

"Wow, for a non-trusting species, you Coluans are started to come off as… dare I say it? _Trusting_!" Zel-Kar laughed at her joke, and laughed even more at the look Wisdom gave her.

"To each other, yes," Wisdom said. "Not normally to outsiders. My brother and I are… _extreme_ exceptions."

"Extreme and _adorable_ exceptions," Zel-Kar cooed. "Still not a good enough word, though…" She started pacing again, but seemed to give up as she walked back over to the couch and sat in Wisdom's lap. "I can't believe I'm getting married!" she yelled.

As if to accentuate the excitement, Martha laughed and clapped her hands. Kal-El jumped up and went over to her, picking her up out of her highchair.

"You're excited too, huh?" he said, bringing her back to the couch. "I guess weddings tend to do that to people. Even babies…"

Zel-Kar wrapped an arm around Wisdom's shoulders and stared at the ceiling as she thought out loud. "Y'know," she said, "I'm at a loss as to who my Maid of Honor is going to be. It's a three-way tie between Mommy Laura, Martha, and Brainy…"

She didn't see Brainy's indignant blush.

Kal-El looked over at her, confusion written on his face. "You'd let a baby be your Maid of Honor?"

She eyed him. "Psh, she'd make a _great _Maid of Honor! Wait… Coluan weddings have a Maid of Honor, right?"

Wisdom placed her arms around Zel-Kar's waist and answered, "They have something similar."

"Good."

While Zel-Kar continued her wedding planning in her head, Kal-El looked down at Brainy dreamily. He sat Martha on the Coluan's lap and stood on his knees, attempting to gaze into Brainy's eyes. Brainy looked back at him warily.

"What?"

Kal-El grinned at him lopsidedly. "You know, all this wedding talk reminds me that you still haven't accepted any of my proposals. Will you marry me Brainy?"

Brainy rolled his eyes, completely leaving Kal-El hanging, and turned to Wisdom.

"God Wisdom, what have you started?"

The wife-to-be smiled at him, holding her beloved a little tighter. "I believe it is what is called a 'happy ever after'," she said.

Brainy sighed. "You probably won't think that once you read the rest of _Romeo and Juliet_."

Although she had no idea what he meant by that, Wisdom was inclined to disagree. Despite what the ending to _Romeo and Juliet_ might be, she decided that her life _was_ complete. And as she watched her fiancé plan their wedding in her head, the phrase 'happily ever after' stuck out in her mind.

* * *

A/N: So, did you enjoy? I hope so. I also hope I got everyone IC. This is the first time I've tried writing for this fandom--and heck, before I stumbled across TOSoP, I didn't even know LoSH _existed_. But I love Wisdom to death, and I thought she deserved a fic. Hopefully I got her down right. XD

Before anyone says anything, no, I probably won't write the wedding. I don't think I'd be able to think of _that_ much Coluan culture without my brain exploding... I think I'll leave it to Priestess to write, if she wants to.

Priestess, I hope you like this. It's my little way of saying thank you for writing such a _brilliant_ story.

Reviews are nice, but not necessarily necessary.


End file.
